ichigo the ladys man
by auroriandragon
Summary: what if ichigo had a side of him he never knew he had? follow ichigo as he flirts and takes out dates with different girls. ichigo x harem I know bad summary


Its been one month since ichigo defeated aizen. ichigo is now currently

in school doing nothing in particular. he was at his desk looking out the window. time seemed to go by slow when he was at school. his thoughts were about aizen when he used mugestu on him. the attack killed aizen but that was not what he was actually thinking about, no it was the look in aizens eyes. the look in his eyes was not of rage and hate, but of sadness and satisfactory. this confused him greatly because ichigo always thought his ultimate goal was to kill the soul king and take his throne.

ichigo deep in thought did not notice the teacher yelling at him. suddenly a piece of chalk hit the side of his head. ichigo shifted his gaze from the window to the teacher.

" is there something you need sensei "

" yes is there something more interesting outside then my lesson!? "

not thinking ichigo made a comment he did not expect to make.

" no its just if i paid attention to class i wouldn't pay much attention to the lesson"

ichigo was surprised of what came out of his mouth. a lot of ohh and awe came around the class. a shade of pink could be seen on the teachers cheeks. ichigo blushed at his own comment cursing him self for not paying attention.

his friends had mix feeling. uryu pushed up his glasses and huffed. chad had a neutral expression. orihime had a jealous look on her face. tatsuki had a surprised and angry look thinking that was not like ichigo. everybody else was shocked, who knew that the Orange haired delinquent has a thing for the teacher.

" w-well lets all just forget that just happened " the teacher said a blush still present on her face. she then went back on to talk about the lesson. after awhile wispers could be heard from around the room. ichigo inwardly groaned, this rumor would not go away anytime soon.

( a few hours later after school)

ichigo started to pack up and head home. once he got out of the class room he felt stairs all around him. looking aroud he saw students looking at him, scowling ichigo glared at everbody looking at him. they all looked away but continued to whisper. having enough of the whispers ichigo quickly walked out of the buildings. once he got out of the courtyard he saw tatsuki waiting for him at the gate. the other were long gone most likely due to a hollow.

" you wanna tell me what the hell that was about!? " she said angrily

the

" wh-what are you talking about" backing away ever so slightly

" you flirting with the teacher! "

" uhm. . . I dont know I wasn't thinking and it just came out "

" you weren't thinking?! what was distracting you! "

" n-nothing" he said looking away

" your lieing tell me! "

" its nothing"

" tell me!! "

" I told you its nothing"

not taking no for an answer tatsuki threw a punch a ichigo. he swiftly dodged the incoming attack, she turned around and tried to throw another punch but tripped over her own shoe lace and fell forward. ichigo caught her wrist but noticed she did not stop moving forward. with a loud thump thet both landed on the ground. somehow ichigo landed on top of tatsuki. his knee was between her thighs, his right arm by her head, his left hand still latched on to her right arm. to anyone who did not witness what just happened this scene would seem wrong. luckily for them no one was around.

many thoughts rushed trough ichigos head, but 3 words in particular were loud and clear ' this might hurt '. he knew that tatsuki had superior skill in hand to hand combat. Seeing her glare daggers at him he needed to defuse the situation quickly. but the only thing that came to mind was what started the conversation. he hated to do it but it was the only thing that might work. so with all the courage and willpower he could muster he flirted with tatsuki.

" my miss arisawa did you intend for this to happen " ichigo said huskily

ichigo inwardly vomited this was not like him at all, but it seem to do the trick. it took a minute for tatsuki to process what ichigo said to her, but once she did gone was the glare now a dark red blush. what ichigo just did fried tauskis brain. in her mind her thoughts were ' wha- whaa did he jus. . . whaa!?.

" if you wanted me to notice you. . . then you've got my attention " he said smoothly

tatsuki tried to talk back but her words were all jumbled up.

" I-I-I. . . didn. . . you jus. . . I tripped an. . . " she was having a hard time talking. she was so confused and shocked that she couldnt think straight. on the other hand ichigo knew that deep down that he enjoyed this. the reaction he got from tatsuki he thought was cute. he rarely saw this from her, the only times he did see this was just for a moment then she was back to her usual self. but then again he tough the teacher was cute when she blushed too. ichigo knew he couldnt keep this act up for long, he needed to get out of there before tuaski came back from her senses. as long as he can postpone his beating he was happy. so with those thoughts in mind he continued.

" this is bold of you tatsuki I never knew you would be so forward with a guy "

" no I. . . "

" you dont need to lie, I dont mind its just a little sudden"

" but I. . . "

" its alright but i like to take things slow, its friday right how about I take you out for lunch tomorrow? "

" _what the hell am I saying!?!? I didnt even want to say that!!!! "_. ichigo thought in shock. he didnt dare show it outwordly, but inwordly he was shocked beyond belief. after a few moments of silence he continued.

" I'll take your silence as a yes" he got up and help her up to. " I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" giving her a warm smile. after that he left quickly.

xxxxx

A\N: hello all and welcome. so this is a story I thought of, basicly ichigo being a lady's man. idk why i wrote this but oh well. if you guys or gals want to see more of this then ask in the comment section and it will happen if not then I probably wont update this since I have another story I should be focused on.


End file.
